inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Berryleaf/Object Nightmare Episode 2- The Darkness
.*here we have lightbulb's team celebrating their win in their "hotel" room* Lightbulb: Ah these beds are nice, y'know? Bow: Almost as nice as...YOUR SOUL! Lightbulb: ...Seriously? I'm sorry, it's not for sale. Bow: Dang. Pen: Wow we narrowly escaped elimination. Pencil: Yeah, would have been sad to see you go. .*as you might remember, pen saved pencil last episode, but match and eraser were not there at the time* Eraser: ...Mmm...right. Match: When will the next contest start? Flashlight: *suddenly appears in their room* As soons as Flaming Coffee goes through the long and aggravating elimination process. Lightbulb: How is it aggravating? Flashlight: It. just. is. Anyways it is time for their first elimination now. -opening plays- .*flaming coffee members enter elimination area* Flashlight: I have 5 pieces of that hard strawberry candy. One of you will not get one, and will be sent "home". Bubble: What does that mean? Flashlight: Oh nothing. There were 8 votes in total, which is pretty good for a first episode. But one of you got no votes. That person is Paper! *throws hard candy at paper* Paper: Sweet! *tries to catch candy but it rips right through him* Flashlight: All 5 of you got at least one vote. Bubble, despite your aggresion against Leafy, you only got one vote. *throws hard candy* Bubble: Yoyleca-*is popped by hard candy* Flashlight: Also with one vote is Chocolatey, who was very silent in the last episode. *throws candy to chocolatey* Chocolatey: Yay for cannibalism! *eats candy* Flashlight: Popsicley, OJ, Leafy. You are the bottom 3. Here is why. Popsicley, you were also silent this episode, and I guess people like Chocolatey a little bit better than you. OJ, you already won before, so you might not need this as much as some others. And Leafy, you were a bad team captain and came up with a horrible team name. Leafy: It was the best name ev- Flashlight: All of you got 2 votes. We must settle this with a tiebreaker. You are now all standing above some water. Popsicley: How did we get he- Flashlight: First one to fall in loses. So go! Leafy: Um....*pushes oj off platform* OJ: Oh no! *falls in water, and his juice mixes into the ocean, killing him* Flashlight: That was surprisingly fast. All right. *takes oj's body out of the water and fills him with stuffing, then puts him in wall of shame* Flashlight: *sees mailbox flip open* We got mail! *random blue dog appears* We got mail, do do do, we got mail, do do do. *blue dog is shot by hunter* Holy toothpaste! Hunter: Sorry I thought it was a deer. Flashlight: *stares at hunter for long moment* K then. *takes mail out* It is the show's title card with the remaining contestants! Oh how exciting! Leafy: Why are we all surrounded by white? Flashlight: Bcuz it is hard to get every little speck out. Just be happy you're still alive. Anyways, this will probably be updated every episode. The challenge this time around is going to start soon. Bubble: Like how soon? Flashlight: Now soon. *all contestants are teleported to a dark forest, much like the one in this episode's background* So for this episode's challenge, you have to spend the night in this forest. If you exit the forest or die trying, you will be out of the contest. The team with the most members remaining at the end of the episode wins. The team to lose all of their members first faces elimination. Leafy: That's not fair! We only have five members! Kite: Yeah same. Leafy: *stares at kite* Copycat. Flashlight: For Kite and Leafy, that's just too bad. Alright now it is 4 pm. You might want to make shelters. See y'all soon. Test Tube: But wait! Flashlight: *is gone* Lamp: Alright team, let's start on our shelter before it gets dark. Marshmallow: What a strategic idea. Lamp: I know. Leafy: Meh, we don't need to build a shelter. We can just camp out in this random cave that might have creatures in it but I don't care. Bubble: I don't know about that. Leafy: Don't mess right now Bubble. Lightbulb: *yawns* I am tired. Build a shelter, okay? Pen: Bossy leader. Pencil: I agree. *collects sticks* Match: She is sooooo useless. Eraser: How about we build our own shelter, and leave her out? Match: Yeah! Kite: *collects material for a shelter with the other members of her team* Rocky, we need more sticks. Rocky: Yay! *goes to get more sticks* Hmm I don't see anything... Slenderman: Hey Rocky Rocky: *thinks it is taco* Yeah, Taco? Slenderman: GUESS WHO IS BACK! MUAHAHAHAHA! Rocky: AHHHHHHH!!!! Slenderman: *takes rocky's soul* Flashlight: Welp I guess Rocky is out already. Taco: Wear ees Rookie? *looks for rocky* *sees a rock* Tet loops lick Rookie *walks over to rock, trips over it, falls off a cliff, and blows up* Flashlight: And Taco...already? Wow. Time: 6:00 PM Lightbulb: The sun is starting to set. Bow, where are the others? Bow: ... Lightbulb: Where are the others? Bow: ...*silent* Lightbulb: Where, where are the others? Bow: ....*spontaneously combusts* Lightbulb: Dang. All by myself....don't want to be....all by myself. Leafy: *in cave with team and has torch* Alright team, through here. Bubble: I doin't know if this is soich a good idea Loify. Leafy: Oh? And are you the team leader Bubble? Bubble: Well noio but- Leafy: THEN KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT BUBBLE!!! Bubble: That's it. I'm sick of you treating me loike this Loify. It is your own fault that you got the whole cast to chase you, noit mine. I know I'm know friends with you anymoire, but Loify, YOU ARE THE WORST FRIEND EVER! Leafy:....GTFO. Bubble: Delighted. I officially secede from this team! I will now join Kite's team. At least she's got style. *leaves the rest of the team behind* Flashlight: Alright now Bubble is part of Kite's team, The Creepypastas. Leafy: Fine. We don't need her. C'mon guys, let's go. Paper, hand me the map. Chocolatey: Um he got eaten by a huge tarantula. Popsicley: Yep... Leafy: Oh crap! Where is it now? Popsicley: RIGHT BEHIND YOU! Leafy: OH GAWD! *runs out of the cave, followed by chocolatey and popsicley* Popsicley: *trips over a random twig* Ahhh!! Tarantula: I'm hungry. nom nom nom *eats popsicley* .*chocolatey and leafy are standing watching, both very frightened.* Pen: I'm glad we made our own cabin for the night. Pencil: Yes, a cabin in some woods. Eraser: No, The Cabin in The Woods Match: The Cabin in The Woods Pen: Yup. Eraser: I'm going to go ride my bike out to get some police, because this makes me feel uncomfortable. *eraser is driving out, but he crashes into invisible barrier and is crushed* Match: Oh that's too bad. *gets eaten by creepy doll* Pen: History repeats itself. Pencil: You can say that again. Pen: History repeats itself. Pencil: You can say that again. .*this goes on for several hours, but I'm afraid showing it would bore you to tears* 5:00 AM Lamp: Dang we ran out of hot dogs. Time for dessert. Nickel: I want s'mores. Test Tube: I want apple pie. Lamp: Mk *roasts marshmallow and apple, killing them* Here are you desserts. Baseball: Yummy. Deer with bow and arrows: Ima kill all of you. *shoots all 4 of them* *sun rises* Flashlight: We have our losing team. The team with the most members is....Kite's team! Congratulations, you get $200 for food shopping, and you get to choose how the Moon Maulers will go up for elimination. Kite: I've always been a fan of viewer voting. Flashlight: Then there it is! Viewers, vote for Lamp, Test Tube, Nickel, Baseball, Apple, or Marshmallow now! Voting ends at some point in time. So vote now! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts